


Under the Stars

by zombiebrainz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (as always), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, graphic depictions of kaito being absolutely smitten with the little gremlin, kaito is dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiebrainz/pseuds/zombiebrainz
Summary: Kaito Momota goes on his first date with his crush, Ryouma Hoshi, and it turns out a little better than he thought it would've.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like. 2 days ok  
> don't mind any mistakes i do my best work in the middle of the night  
> i love this ship and there's so little content and like.....if i want shit done i gotta do it myself ig

To say Kaito Momota was nervous would be an understatement. He doesn’t get nervous about many things, but a first date is most definitely something that makes him very, very nervous.

“...Kaito, you look fine, would you stop messing with everything?” Maki grumbled, swatting at his hand. Kaito groaned like a child, and settled his hands in his lap.

“Maki, you’ve gone on plenty of dates with Angie, right?” 

“...Well, obviously. We’re dating.”

“I know that!” Kaito snapped as Maki continued fixing his hair. “I just wanna know if you were nervous on your first date!”

“I was…not as much as you are right now. Just stop worrying so much. You’re not going to mess up, and Hoshi-san wouldn’t agree to go out with you if he didn’t like you…” Kaito had to admit, she had a good point. “...And you like the little goblin, right? So what’s there to worry about?” Maki sure had a weird way of comforting people, but it seemed to work. 

The nervousness Kaito had felt easily turned into pure excitement, and determination to make his first ever date with Ryouma a good one. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaito felt much more confident as soon as he was under the stars. It was just like a regular day for him. Like a regular day, except with someone he totally, absolutely loved, and he was ecstatic.

Ryouma never really showed ‘excitement,’ - at least not in the way Kaito did - which, normally, would bother Kaito to no end, but he’s grown to learn that’s just how Ryouma is; he does things differently than everybody else. Kaito didn’t like it at first, but it’s really grown on him (one would say he even finds it endearing), the way Ryouma does things. _‘The Ryouma way,’_ as he calls it.

And he felt so comfortable around Ryouma. Ryouma was one of the most relaxed, chill people he knew, besides Amami. That, and he was just pleasant to be around, Kaito didn’t know what it was about him that made him feel so at home, but it made him love Ryouma all the more.

“What’s that constellation?” Kaito felt Ryouma nudge him in the side with his elbow. Kaito glanced over at him for a second, before looking up at the sky, looking carefully at all the stars.

“Oh, that one? Leo?” Kaito smiled brightly, pulling Ryouma closer to him as he traced the constellation with his finger. “Did you know Leo has one of the brightest stars in it? It’s called Regulus! Isn’t that neat?” Kaito was absolutely beaming. His smile could probably replace the sun.

“Mhmm,” Ryouma hummed, leaning his head on Kaito’s chest, looking up at the night sky. Kaito blushed, wrapping one of his arms around Ryouma, and holding his hand. Kaito felt his heart flutter. How was he so in love with this boy? It was absolutely impossible.

But then again, Kaito is rather widely known for shattering the ‘impossible’.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaito had really lost track of how long he’d been sitting up on the hill with Ryouma, but decided it’d been long enough when Ryouma began dozing off on him. 

“Hey…Ryouma,” Kaito said quietly, patting Ryouma’s shoulder to wake him up. “‘Bout time we head home, huh?” He chuckled. Ryouma simply nodded his head, removing himself from Kaito and stretching. Kaito smiled to himself like an idiot. An absolutely lovestruck idiot. Which is exactly what he was.

“So? Are you coming?” Ryouma called out to Kaito, who hadn’t even noticed Ryouma had walked away.

“U-uh, yeah!” Kaito responded, scrambling to his feet and grabbing his galaxy jacket, putting it on as he joined Ryouma in walking down the pathway. Ryouma reached up for his hand, and Kaito happily grabbed it. 

Uh oh, his heart’s fluttering again. As it always does when he’s around Ryouma. He couldn’t really help it, he was way too in love. 

As they approached Kaito’s car, Ryouma suddenly stopped walking, almost making Kaito trip over.

“What’s up?” Kaito looked down at Ryouma. 

“Pick me up.”

“You...won’t be offended?”

“Obviously not if I ask you. Just do it.” 

“Okay,” Kaito still sounded a little unsure. He knows better than anyone Ryouma absolutely hates being picked up. He internally shrugged, and picked up the much smaller boy in his arms. “Why’d you want me to-”

Kaito was cut off as Ryouma leaned in, pressing their lips together. Kaito was stunned. He’d never been kissed before - and he certainly hadn’t expected Ryouma to do it. He didn’t have a clue what to do. Before he could even decide what to do, Ryouma pulled away, a satisfied smile on his face.

“I love you.” Ryouma said bluntly. Kaito just blushed and stuttered for a moment, still baffled.

“I-I, uh, I love you too,” Kaito finally managed, averting his eyes as he set Ryouma back down on the ground. His heart felt as though it would leap out his chest. He had the biggest smile on his face, bigger than ever before. _The Luminary of the Stars has a boyfriend!_


End file.
